My Daddy the Doctor
by Colorfully
Summary: Doctor Nye is lonely, and makes itself a daughter from the bits and pieces lying around. This story is about the life Nye and its new daughter build for themselves, and the trouble they get into. Reviews appreciated. Rated T for gore and other stuff.
1. Prologue

A few things you should know:

My heart has been ripped out of my chest and thrown on the table. I feel empty.

I am being positively literal about this, as my hear is literally on the table beside me, and it _does_ feel a little empty without my heart in there.

Doctor Nye is currently picking bullets, shrapnel, and assorted other bits and pieces from my mangled heart.

By the end of the night, by heart will be whole, flawless, and in perfect working order. I really am lucky to have Nye as my parent.

**Yep. Nye's a daddy! Or mommy... or... a... No idea. Anyway. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I know why it brought me to life. All day, Nye cut an sewed, broke ribs and cut off fingers, drove nails through body parts, carved symbols on things that had once been part of people. So, it got lonely. That's what Nye told me. He says my face is the face of a pretty little Japanese girl. So is my brain, which is why I know two languages. My body is just bits from different places. Nye didn't have much to work with, so it did what it could. Nye says I look almost normal. It says I'm pretty. I don't know what that is, but I laughed.

My heart is all good after not half an hour, but 15 minutes. Nye used some sort of death-magic to bring me to life. I'm self-repairing, mismatched, and pretty. At least, that's what Nye says. It wanted to make me pretty because it says it isn't pretty, not at all. It wanted a pretty face and a mind full of bloodlust, someone to share the joy of ripping out people's organs. I like ripping out people's organs. Nye says it's looking for the soul. I don't know what that is either, but I'll help Nye with anything. Anything at all.

Nye gave me this little book to write things in. I'm supposed to write about cutting techniques and medical things, but I'd much rather write about what I find about the world outside. A few things about the world, me, and Nye:

One: Outside, everyone is alive like Nye, not dead like me. Nye says I'm not the same kind of dead as the corpses hanging on the walls, that I'm a better kind of dead. That really makes no sense to me, but Nye is always right. Nye told me so.

Two: Not everyone is like us. Not everyone enjoys the sound of bones breaking, the smell of fresh blood. How anyone could not enjoy these things is beyond me. They are my favorite things in the world – apart from Nye, of course.

Three: I can leave the warehouse if Nye lets me, and I won't fall apart. It doesn't think I will, anyway, but we don't want to take any chances.

Four: I can eat. I'm much more sophisticated than any zombie off the street. I'm not even a zombie anymore, more like the walking dead. Nye says the walking dead are much more refined than zombies; I have no idea what it's talking about.

Nye and I spent all of today fixing me. Nye stiched me up with black string, and the bits of me are different colors. Some of me is purplish, some of me is bluish. Some of me is tan and some of me is pale. The stiches are big and black and make me look "original". Nye likes using words I don't know.

Tomorrow I get to help Nye on our first patient. I can't wait.

**I am writing this story with not plot line in mind. I'm making it up as I go along. I think the tone's changed a little from the first chapter, but I'll try to be consistent. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dullahan brought in our patient. He was a little gray, and looked vacant, a little like the faces of the people nailed to the walls. The man had a large gash on his leg, and one of his arms was lopped off at the elbow.

The good thing about surgery with Nye is that you don't have to rush. Nye says that in the outside world, where everything is bright and vibrant and alive, that you have to rush to complete surgery, or the patient might die. Here, everyone but Nye is already dead anyway, so we can take our time.

Nye told me how to fix things as we went along. It told me how to sew, and which vials of liquid you can use to heal wounds. Nye told me that when you sew, you can't rip the skin, or it might scar. It says that you have to be very careful where you cut, or you might puncture an internal organ. It told me to take my time, never rush. When you rush, things get messy, and you can't always fix them again. He also says that if you don't rush but make a mistake anyway, that's a good thing. Because even though the Dullahan will know if you do something on purpose, if you make a mistake nothing can stop you from dissecting what's left.

Nye decided to let me sew up the man's leg. Nye said I need practice for the bigger things; maybe, someday, I can even seal someone's name! But Nye says by the time I get to that stage I will have practice with a thousand patients. But today we have just one, and I was happy to hand Nye the scalpel and to soak the instruments in the liquids Nye has lying all over the place. Nye says this man also had something wrong with him other than his injured leg. Something unspeakably evil had touched this man, and he had barely escaped. Nye knows this because it knows a lot of things, and it can see things other surgeons – even the legendary Kenspeckle Grouse – would miss. Nye seems to be a little jealous of this Kenspeckle. I didn't say anything though.

This man's arm was already healed, and Nye didn't think there was much we could do to it, apart from lopping the rest of his arm off and seeing if there was a soul in it. But if we did that, the Dullahan would get angry, and the Dullahan scares me. Nye told me not to be afraid of it, but I can't help it. So we didn't chop off the man's arm, but we did sew his leg back up. I got to sew, and I didn't rip anything. Nye said he was very proud of me, and told me I did a lovely job. The man's name is Jaron Gallow, and Nye told the Dullahan to give us some time to see what the evil in him is. Nye says that some would call us evil. We're not, really, just morbid and bloodthirsty. Nye says there's a big difference.

We still haven't decided what to call me, so Nye is just calling me 'girl' for now. I love it in the warehouse, where everything is so calm, where the dead bodies line the walls. It makes me feel happy. Whatever life I used to have, I'm sure it wasn't as good as this.

I can't wait till tomorrow.

**I did this completely unintentionally, but doesn't this pair seem a whole lot like Clarabelle and Kenspeckle? Like the dark, twisted, undead version of Clarabelle and Kenspeckle. Much more evil, too. Well, anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Today Nye was very nervous. I love Nye very much, and even though I've only spent a little bit of time here in the peaceful grey warehouse, I know my way around like the back of my hand. Time passes strangely here, and I'm not sure if I've spent a day or a year here with Nye. But it doesn't matter, I love it here anyway.

Nye told me a lot about its life; how it had no memory of its creation, how it wandered the world neglected and alone, how its lips and eyes were sewn shut by people who thought it was a freak. Stones were thrown, beatings were administered. "We're different from them, you and I," Nye said. "I tinkered with your brain, _made_ you different. We're two of a kind. No matter how queer we look, inside we're the same. And I won't let anything bad happen to you. You have enough stitches on you, you need none by your mouth or eyes." Nye usually doesn't care about other people, but it loves me. I think it must have been very lonely here in the warehouse. The other dead people don't talk very much.

When the Dullahan came was when Nye got very nervous. We both dislike the Dullahan, but only Nye can talk to it. It said something only Nye could hear, and then Nye started packing our things.

We never leave the warehouse. Nye never has, not since its lips and eyes got sewn shut. But now, we have no choice but to run. Nye says that I'm not supposed to exist, and that a girl who'd been here before sent the man with the gash in his leg so she could follow him here, to us. Nye says that he tried to keep the girl so he could find her soul, but that she escaped and broke its leg. Nye says that she is dangerous, and that we have to leave. So we packed all our equipment and left.

Nye says that we aren't safe, not anymore. He says we're being hunted for no reason other than who we are. Nye thinks I don't know the real reason. Nye doesn't know I overheard him talking to the Dullahan. We're being hunted because I'm not supposed to exist. Making me was against the Sanctuary law. I don't know what a Sanctuary is, but I know that if they find me, they'll take me away from Nye to do tests on me and sew my lips and eyes shut. I'll do anything to stop that. I want to come back someday, and dissect and cut peoples arms off with Nye. But if they catch us before then, Nye will die, and I'll die again.

**The plot thickens..**

**Ok, I have a general idea of where I'm going with this. Sort of. Not really. But ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

We trekked through the forest all of today. We heard sounds from the trees; dark sounds. Sounds from things that shouldn't exist. Nye said it was right when it told me we weren't evil. The things in the trees are a little more than morbid and bloodthirsty.

Nye stitched and chopped my brain this morning. Now I have mathematical formulas, spells, and other things I don't know flying about in my brain that isn't all mine anymore. Nye said it will help me to survive if he dies. Nye says that if it doesn't make it, I should go to the Kenspeckle Grouse. Nye says that for all his faults and misguided philosophies, Grouse will not hurt me, and will make sure no one hurts me. I haven't told Nye, but if it gets caught I will rescue it, and if it's killed, I will avenge it. The things flying about in my brain will make it easier.

We met two zombies in the woods. They were basic zombies, the ones not as sophisticated as me. Nye laughed at them for a bit, and they started begging when it started kicking them, so they told us where the people trying to capture us are hiding. The leader zombie's ear fell off, so Nye put it in his medical satchel to study. Nye wanted to know what technique was used to bring them to life, though it was obviously not as effective as the technique used on me. My ear is still safely adhered to my head.

The zombies followed us because they wanted to stop falling apart. Nye told them it wasn't possible, and then took them a little while away. There was some screaming, and then nothing. Nye came back and we had some food. Now we're walking again. Nye wants to find the people who want to kill us, so we can attack and kill them. Maybe, if we do that, Nye and I can go back to the warehouse. I think about sitting with Nye, handing the scalpel over. I remember when Nye let me sew that man's leg. I miss those times. I asked Nye if maybe, someday, we can go back to the warehouse. Nye's eyes got water in them, and said it hoped so. I don't know what the water was, but Nye sounded sad. I love Nye very much, and I hope the people who are chasing us don't catch us. Nye only made me because it was lonely. Why can't the people understand?

**I rewrote this whole chapter because it was terrible. Horrible. Abyssmal. It fit not at all with the rest of the story, and I hated it, so I rewrote it. It's considerably shorter, and there isn't as much zombie in it, but I don't want this to be fluffy. I want it to be sweet and sad and reveal how even the worst people get lonely and wish for friends. This chapter previously did nothing in that extent. I hope you don't mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're still here after that last chapter, which was one of the more fail ones I've written, I congratulate you. Thanks, please keep reading, because I want a reason to write this other than solely for myself. **

We got to the place where our enemies are. We sat by the window and waited, and then we jumped through the glass. Nye got in a few odd punches. The girl hit me with the shadows and I slammed into a wall and my brain went all fuzzy.

There was shouting, and punching, and I sat in the corner, tied up. The mean girl with the dark hair tied me up and kicked me a few times, but the nice blond woman told me it would be alright. I don't see how it will be. They don't know about my notebook, but what does it matter? Nye is gone, and they're probably sewing shut it's eyes and mouth again. Then they'll sew me. I'd go through a thousand million hundred sewings, as long as they leave Nye alone.

I miss Nye.

**A short while later, not that Girl would know. She doesn't feel time normally.**

They took me into a grey room to question me. They asked me if I knew anything about Nye or its plans. They told me Nye was evil, and that I must have been very scared. I told them that Nye wasn't evil, just morbid and bloodthirsty, and there's a difference. Nye told me, so it's true. They told me I wasn't stable, and put me in a cage where mean people shouted me things at me. I curled up in the corner and cried. My pretty white dress, the one Nye gave me, is muddy and has my blood on it from when the mean girl hit me with her shadows too hard. My blood is pale grey-purple, and when she saw it the girl drew back, like I was an ugly bug that she wanted to squash. They haven't started sewing me yet, but I bet they will. I bet the girl will want to sew me. I don't think she likes me.

I still miss Nye.

**Even later...**

"You are the thing known as Nye, correct?"

"You know all this. Skip the formalities and just shoot me, or something."

"You are being charged with, among other things, the creation of a potentially dangerous undead creature without express permission of the Sanctuary. Probably murder, as well. Maybe a homocide or two."

"Girl isn't just any other undead being. She's my daughter, and I made her so she could help me in my research."

"Which you carry out by slicing people to bits."

"It's still research, dead man."

"Sick, twisted research. Skulduggery, just stick it in jail for the rest of it's existence, and set the zombie on fire or something! They both deserve worse." The girl is talking now, the mean one with the dark hair. I need to protect Nye. They can't sew Nye's eyes shut, not again. "Don't sew Nye!" I know the girl will probably kick me some more for this.

"Why would you care what happens to Nye?" the handsome skeleton is looking at me, an odd tilt to his head. "It killed you and brought you back, presumably. You should hate it the most out of everyone here."

"Nye's my parent."

"Nonsense. It killed you."

"And then it brought me back. Please, please don't kill Nye, please." A little old man who I hadn't noticed gets up. "I used this one on you, Detective," he says. His voice is scratchy and scares me. "Nye likes the zombie, if it's claiming parenthood of it. Make it destroy the zombie, that should be more than adequate punishment for it."

Silence. Then the skeleton nods.

**The duo is captured, Val is being vicious (presumably because of what she went through in that warehouse) and everyone will probably die. I don't like how fluffy and funny this is becoming, so I'm planning to mess with my characters and maybe kill a few people. I edited this, too, so it's less stupid than it was. I actually like this story, so I'll probably edit lots more to make it better and less annoying. Reviews!**


End file.
